The Good Son
For the feat to achieve, see The Good Son (challenge) The Good Son is an opportunity available for the World of Tomorrow mission. It can be used to catch Silvio Caruso, one of the two main targets of the mission, alone. Background story The delivery van apparently hit a cyclist and crashed into a tree while on the way to Villa Caruso for a flower delivery. The driver is making sure the victim is fine while the other delivery man is making phone calls, waiting for a tow truck. It turns out the flowers were on their way to Silvio Caruso who is also a loyal customer of the company. Description :The flower van was making a delivery at Villa Caruso. Shame about the accident. :Today is the anniversary of Isabella Caruso's death. Silvio Caruso will be visiting her grave and has ordered a fresh bouquet of flowers. His visit would be a good time to catch Caruso alone. That is, provided the flowers ever arrive. Instructions :1. Get a delivery man disguise :2. Get the flowers :3. Talk to the mansion's butler :4. Follow the butler to Isabella Caruso's grave :5. Place the flowers on Isabella Caruso's grave Guide Getting started The starting location of this opportunity is just south of the Sapienza main square, outside the gate on the road leading into town. You will find a crashed flower delivery van, two delivery men and a cyclist lying on the ground who appears to have been struck by the vehicle. You can always start tracking the opportunity from the mid-game menu instead but you might still want to head over to the van in order to complete the first instructions there. You will first need to get a delivery man's disguise. You can take out the man who is talking on the phone beside the van without having to worry about the other man or the cyclist further away. Put on his Delivery Man disguise and then hide his body. There is no good place to hide his body right in the vicinity so you will have to drag it back towards the town's gate. Make sure to keep to the right side. As soon as you enter the gate there is a shop on your right but the door is locked. Pick the lock and then drag the body inside as soon as there are no people who could potentially see you, then hide it in the container standing right inside the door. If you don't mind killing the delivery man, you could throw his body off the cliff. Once you have the disguise you need to pick up the Flower Bouquet which can be found lying on the ground on the side of the van. Opportunity completion Your next objective is to talk to the mansion's butler. To enter Villa Caruso through the main entrance you have to go through a frisk performed by the security personnel. If you carry something illegal, like a pistol, they will attempt to arrest you and your cover will be blown. There is a Waste Basket where you can stash your weapon inside the furthest away bathroom out of the two bathrooms located nearby, straight in front of the mansion on the opposite side of the main square. Once you aren't carrying anything which might compromise your identity, get frisked and walk towards the mansion's main entrance where you will find the Butler standing right inside. Talk to him and then follow him to the garden where the grave of Isabella Caruso is located. When you reach some stairs, the butler will tell you to carry on down yourself and he will then inform Silvio that it is time. Head down the stairs and place the flowers on the grave by the cliff. At this point you have completed the opportunity and can now take advantage of it. Using the opportunity Once the opportunity has been completed, Silvio Caruso will head over to the grave. Depending on where he is during his walking cycle, you might have to wait for a minute before he arrives. He will bring his security guards with him but he will soon tell them to leave him alone. They will walk back up the stairs and wait for him there, unable to see when you assassinate him. You might still need to be slightly careful of the guards on the nearby bridge which leads into the Sapienza Ruins, since one of them will walk out onto the bridge at times. Once he is alone, you can assassinate him without anyone noticing. There is a container and also a shredder nearby where you can dispose of his remains. Challenge possibilities While taking this opportunity, there are several challenges which you could complete at the same time. The main assassination challenge to complete by using this opportunity is Weeding the Garden, which involves you completely destroying Silvio's body in the nearby shredder. You can also kill him with your Fiber Wire if you are going for The Personal Touch assassination challenge. During the opportunity, you will complete the Special Delivery discovery challenge, as well as The Good Son feats challenge. If it is the first time you kill Silvio, you will also complete The Genius targets challenge. This is also a good opportunity to take if you are going for challenges such as No Evidence or Silent Assassin. Trivia * If you continue listening to the two flower delivery men you will find out more about what actually happened when the accident occured. The person giving aid to the cyclist turns out to have been the driver of the van and he claims he struck the cyclist because he couldn't see him with the sun light in his eyes. The passenger of the van also makes a phone call where he blames the accident on a seagull. He keeps making up stories to try and make him sound like a hero. * If the delivery van had not hit a tree, it would have flown off the cliff down into the water below, probably killing both occupants of the vehicle. * If you listen to Silvio Caruso's conversation at the tombstone, he will reveal more personal information about his relation to his mother. He eventually says that he wish she was still alive, only so that he could smother her all over again, ultimately revealing that he in fact murdered her himself. More details about this can be learned through the Catharsis opportunity during which Agent 47 disguises himself as a therapist and even gets a confession out of Silvio. See also *''The Good Son (challenge)'' Category:World of Tomorrow opportunities